Mythology
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: A retelling of the story of Hades and Persephone using Hiruma and Mamori. Role play :D


**A/N:I don't own Eyeshield 21 but that doesn't mean I can't write a fanfic for it.**

Here is how it all began.

The lighting god runner Sena and the seasonal Suzuna had a very good friend named Mamori. Mamori was a very beautiful kind person who everyone loved. She was a person who you could fall in love with just after she brushed your shoulder when she walked across the corridors of the school. Her kindness was enough to make you go soppy and your knees wobble.

She was perfect!

And as she walked to her art class smiling at the friend she was talking to at the time everyone would look at her, smile and say hello and she would answer back and smile so sweetly. Anyone who was around Mamori mood would suddenly rise because of the pure benevolence that she spread around.

Well… almost anyone…

There was the unmistakable evil horrid boy in Deimon. Hiruma Youichi.

Everyone feared him and not many could venture near the American Football Club as there was the dog of Hiruma- Cerberus. He was rumored to have a little notebook which could contain your best friend's deepest secrets that you wouldn't know about and even your own secrets that would pin you down in his slavery forever. People shuddered as he walked by and people screamed at the mention of his name.

He was a monster!

But unknown to the students of Deimon, Hiruma was very smart and he could see past Mamori's kind and loving nature to also find that she was very smart as well.

_Perfect!_

He thought.

_I can use her for the American Football team! Free manual labour!_

And so unbeknownst Mamori and become a part of the evil Hiruma's plan…

**(A/N: Cry for Mamori now…)**

One day Mamori was walking around the neighborhood to get her favorite creampuffs she spotted a box of the lying down on the ground near a (dark and mysterious) tree. Looking around to see if anyone had dropped it on accident she walking closer to the box. Nobody was around. Mamori though she would pick it up just in case the owner was still around. Imagine losing a whole box of creampuffs!

She bent down to pick them up and suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist a pull her closer to the (dark and mysterious) tree. The mysterious figure drew her closer. She looked up to see flashing eyes. And that is how Hiruma captured Mamori.

The demonic demon had caught Mamori's heart and dragged her down to what the high school students know as hell.

Nobody could take her away from the American Football Club.

There were many rumors of course.

That Mamori was living in a secret underground lair that Hiruma built

That she was there only to save the life of her dear childhood friend who Hiruma and kidnapped to run errands for him.

That Mamori was actually very happy there… but everyone knew that couldn't be true…

Everything was sliding back into the normal but one very angry Suzzana.

She roller bladed around the corridors in her stormy mood that even all the flowers stopped growing.

Ever since Mamori went to the American Football Club she hadn't had time for Suzzana.

"I'm sorry Suzzana I need to watch some previous games that we played against Ojo"

"I can't right now, sorry. Hiruma wants me to write up a code language"

"I'm sorry Suzzana something came up, got to go bye!"

Suzzana was in absolute stress so she went straight to Sena.

"Mamori has no time for me now! Get her away from Hiruma now!" 

Unfortunately hell was guarded by a ferocious dog name Cerberus but Sena who's running was like lighting managed to get pass him.

Sena met the ferocious master of hell.

"Umm… er… if it's alright… can… um… you let Mamori go sometimes… uh… please?"

The demon agreed.

This shocked Sena greatly but he was very happy because it meant that Suzzana wouldn't skate on him when he came back.

Suzzana was very happy indeed but she knew that the mastermind Hiruma wouldn't give up his prize possession that easily.

There was something amiss.

"Manager look at this" said Hiruma slyly sitting down with a box in his hands. Mamori who was cleaning the room for the umptheenth time looked over.

"I won a special prize. Free creampuff's for life, would you like one?" he said holding a winning ticket from a competition that she had obviously entered (and he had obviously rigged).

And that was how Mamori could still visit Suzzana but still be trapped by that crafty demon and his endless supply of creampuffs.

"_And so you see!" cried out Suzzana, working up sweat as she sat in the seat opposite the principle._

"_Mamori still is trapped there! You've got to do something. I think she's even starting to like him"_

The principle looked at her clueless.

"_I'm sorry but there really is nothing I can do" he said, he honestly had no idea what this young girl was talking about seeing as her story was filled with Greek mythology references._

_She looked at him in anger. _

"_GIVE ME MY MAMORI NEE SAN BACK!"  
_

**A/N: A retelling of the story of Persephone and Hades, football style.**

**If you didn't get it, Persephone is the goddess of the underworld and she was captured by Hades while she was picking flowers. Her mother Demeter got very mad and got Zeus the god of lightning to get her back. Persephone was able to come back as long as she hadn't eaten any underworld food but as she was leaving Hades gave her some seeds of a pomegranate and she was doomed to spend most of the year in Hades.**

**Hades made Persephone his wife :D**

**The flowers and pomegranate were replaced with creampuffs.**

**Persephone= Mamori (goddess who brings the change in seasons, in this case Suzzana is happy when Mamori is there and unhappy when she isn't)**

**Hades= Hiruma**

**Demeter= Suzzana (Demeter is the goddess of the harvest so I made her very seasonal)**

**Zeus= Sena (lightning feet)**


End file.
